


The Eyes

by bukalay



Category: Naruto
Genre: During the War, Gen, an unorthodox pair up, at all, before since one of them is dead in canon, but a pairing of characters, konohamaru being a badass, mentor shisui, not in the romantic subtext, still salty that konohamaru barely got any screentime, that has not interacted whatsoever, which is always a bummer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: While on a mission with his four-man team, Konohamaru found a scroll that details an unknown jutsu. Little did he know, he’s getting more than what he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know my Big Hero 6 fanfic is still on going, but I just can't help but write this one as currently I'm stuck how to move forward with regards to works relating to Big Hero 6. This is just a way for me to get out of my writer's block.

The members of Team Ebisu: Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Ebisu himself; stood on a cliff overlooking one of the many hideouts of one Obito Uchiha. They were dispatched by the current Hokage and retrieve any and all relics that belonged to Konoha or other artifacts pillaged from other villages.

It has been a few weeks since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. Villages rebuilt, villagers mourned, warriors and shinobis recovered.

The attained victory against Madara Uchiha was one without sacrifices, as such everyone was given time to mourn for their losses. Despite all of this, everyone around the world celebrated for the victory they garnered.

* * *

 

“Now remember to seal anything and everything you find.” Ebisu reminded.

“Hai!” The remaining members acknowledged as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Konohamaru arrived at what looked like an Uchiha clan stronghold from the clan-wars era. The giant Uchiha emblem was painted on a wall at the far-end of the room in an altar-like manner.

Konohamaru looked around. The place was filled with Uchiha memorabilia, which the last of the clan, Sasuke, rightfully owned.

The young Sarutobi began his work of sealing all the memorabilia he found in a storage scroll. The things he sealed ranged from small kitchen knives to fuuma shurikens.

As Konohamaru moved along, he unconsciously drew the top part of the Uchiha’s emblem on the floor. In doing so, a hatch opened directly above him and a scroll fell on top of his head.

“Ow!” Konohamaru cried as he nursed the pain on his head.

Curiously, he picked the scroll and began reading its contents silently.

“A jutsu with inconsistent results.” Konohamaru read out loud. “First was to release the contents sealed within the scroll.”

Feeling adventurous, and the temptation of having an edge over his peers, he followed the scroll’s instructions. He unsealed the contents and three more scrolls appeared by his feet with the labels ‘eye’, ‘body’, and ‘formula’.

“So first open the ‘formula’ scroll and follow the instructions.” Konohamaru stated to himself as he remembered what he read from the previous scroll. “Then unseal the contents of the ‘eye’ scroll.”

The Sarutobi picked up the formula scroll and read its contents.

“So this is where the observations of this jutsu detailed.” Konohamaru concluded. “And the hand seals are” He read.

As soon as he finished reading, Konohamaru unsealed the ‘eye’ scroll. A busted eye appeared on top of the scroll, as a result.

“Gross.” Konohamaru commented after he gulped air in uncertainty.

The Sarutobi began to distance himself from the eye then faced the giant wall emblazoned with the Uchiha emblem.

“Let’s see, the hands seals were…” Konohamaru trailed off. “Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon then clap the hands.” He enumerated as he tried to remember what was written on the ‘formula’ scroll.

The Sarutobi did the seals he enumerated and black markings appeared on the floor. Then fell down on the floor due to exhaustion.

“What was that Jutsu!” Konohamaru exclaimed. “That took a lot of chakra.” He observed.

The young Sarutobi was ignorant of what started after finishing the hand seals. A seal array appeared on the floor. It started from the place where Konohamaru’s hands once hovered, it surrounded the eye then it continued to travel even further towards the wall with the large emblem.

Konohamaru waited a few moments for something to happen, but nothing did. He spied the other scroll that was ignored by the scrolls he recently read. Curious as to what scroll contained, if it contained anything at all, he picked it up and began unsealing its content.

“Lord Danzou.” Konohamaru stared in horror as soon as the corpse of Danzo appeared before him.

The Young Sarutobi was shocked and in horror as he looked at the lifeless body of Danzo. The corpse was missing its right arm and its right eye socket was empty. The right eye socket was in a state that the eye was removed forcibly after the death of the person.

* * *

 

As Konohamaru was busy doing the tasks assigned to him, on the other side the wall was an old man trapped by a chain. Probably one of the people Kabuto kidnapped during the war and be used as a sacrifice for the undead army.

The man stirred awake when he heard a boy talking to himself.

“Heeeh.” His voice came out hoarse.

The man tried again but all that came out of his mouth was air. He did the next best thing in order to get help, and that was to make as much noise as possible. He tugged on the chains that prevented him from leaving the room. He rattled on them.

But to no avail.

He soon fell on the ground, tired. He was living off of water droplets for a month.

A moment later a seal array appeared from the wall in front of him. It slowly approached him.

“My turn now huh.” The man commented as he slumped on the ground.

Hopeless to escape, the man surrendered himself to the whims of the snake person who kidnapped him.

As soon as the array surrounded him; dust, ash and dirt began to attach to his body as he screamed silently. The dust and earth around the screaming man, completely covered him and was replaced by a humanoid mold. A second later the man was replaced by a 15 year old male with black hair, Sharingan eyes ablaze.

The kid replaced where the dying man once stood. His limbs were in the cuffs that the man’s limbs were once in.

“Cuffed?” The boy questioned as he tugged on the chains. “Where am I?” He voiced another question as he looked around the room he was in.

The Uchiha continued to tug on the restraints as he looked around.

“Last I remember was falling at Naka River.” The boy recalled. “After giving my remaining eye to Itachi.” He continued. “Impure World Resurrection huh.” He realized.

The boy was indeed Shisui Uchiha, Itachi’s best friend and a hero who wished for nothing but for his clan and village to live together in harmony.

As soon as Shisui made the realization, he tugged on the cuffs that restrained him and forced himself free, ‘slicing’ his wrists and ankles in the process, which began to regenerate almost immediately.

The revived Uchiha found a small hole in the room, which he conveniently fit in, and made his escape. The small passageway lead to the outside of the room where Konohamaru was staring in horror at Danzo’s corpse.

“Lord Danzo’s dead?” Shisui questioned.

Despite what the man did to him, he knew that Danzo was still a prominent figure of Konoha. And killing one such figure was grounds for treason, or so he recalled.

* * *

 

Konohamaru managed to recollect himself after a small moment of reprieve, he was about to reseal everything back and resume the mission when he felt something odd in his surroundings. Suddenly, three shurikens were thrown at him, which he was able to deflect with his kunai.

“Who’s there?!” Konohamaru exclaimed as he assumed a defensive position.

Shisui remained silent and instead opted to throw more projectiles, ranging from shurikens to kunais from every direction.

Konohamaru was on the defensive as he evaded and blocked the projectiles coming his way.

“Why did you kill Lord Danzou!” The Uchiha’s voice echoed throughout the room.

Four Fuuma Shurikens were thrown at Konohamaru from four different directions.

The Sarutobi saw the incoming projectiles but didn’t have any room to dodge the huge shurikens. Not a moment later a single piece of log was pierced by the four Fuuma Shurikens that were aimed at him.

“I didn’t kill him!” Konohamaru shouted in his defense as he blocked another kunai. “I just found his corpse here!” He explained as he evaded three more shurikens coming his way.

Shisui’s constant use of body flicker made it impossible for Konohamaru to pin point his general direction. Left without a choice, the young Sarutobi weaved handseals then threw a handful of shurikens in the air towards four different directions.

“Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu!” Konohamaru declared.

The shurikens that Konohamaru threw multiplied themselves and began to lodge themselves to everything in sight. The walls, the shelves, the cabinets; nothing was spared from the projectiles he cloned.

Shisui just used body flicker and attacked Konohamaru with his tanto, which Konohamaru blocked then the Uchiha faded and reappeared in another direction repeated the same process, cornering the Sarutobi at the center.

“Did you know that killing a councilman is grounds for Treason?” Shisui questioned as he used Body Flicker again to gain some distance and threw a handful of shurikens.

“I did not kill Councilman Danzou!” Konohamaru insisted as he jumped to evade the shurikens coming his way. “I found his corpse sealed inside a storage scroll!” He defended.

“Let me be the judge of that!” Shisui declared as he appeared in front of Konohamaru, his Mangekyou Sharingan staring deeply into the young boy’s eyes.

“Shisui of Teleportation.” Konohamaru managed to say in realization before falling to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Team Ebisu found Konohamaru unconscious, will they be able to save him?

Shisui blinked as he viewed Konohamaru’s memory. In a single instant, he was able to gain the Sarutobi’s memories: from his pranks to oust the Third Hokage; his friendship with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; his team; Akatsuki’s attack; the fourth Shinobi War, or what was happening in the village; the war’s resolution; and the events leading to this moment.

Shisui managed to catch Konohamaru before the young Genin fell to his death on the ground.

From what the Uchiha gathered it has been more than a decade since Danzo took his eye which forced Itachi in doing the dreaded deed, the massacre of the whole clan, as what was previously planned.

“Lord Third’s grandson huh.” Shisui stated as he gently put the young Sarutobi on the floor. “He’s a breath of fresh air for Lord Third alright.” He chuckled as he looked around.

* * *

 

From what Shisui knew of the Clan-wars era, the Uchihas had a major scuffle with the Senju clan, causing both clans to have a dwindling population. As such, scrolls were kept hidden and well preserved to be learned by the next generation.

“Hmmm, it’s supposed to be here.” Shisui muttered as he looked around the place. “This was the place old man Kagami said where most of the scrolls were stored.”

Shisui continued looking around for the scrolls, he even unsealed everything that Konohamaru sealed earlier all to find the scrolls he was looking for. He started to feel the walls and see if there’s another secret hatch that might’ve contained the scrolls, when he came around a big storage scroll hidden behind two large vases at the corner.

“A big blank scroll.” Shisui remarked. “It’s like the Naka Shrine huh?” He commented as he activated his Sharingan.

The scroll was a storage one, judging from the seals that were written on it.

“I dub this the Uchiha Scroll of Sealing.” Shisui declared as he chuckled.

“Oi! Konohamaru!” Moegi’s voice echoed throughout the cave. “We were supposed to meet back outside thirty minutes ago!” Her voice continued.

Shisui looked at the cave’s entrance. He immediately tied the scroll to his hips. He replaced the eye that was surrounded by a seal array with Danzo’s corpse as he pocketed the eye.

Before Shisui can make his escape, the rest of the Sarutobi’s team arrived.

“Konohamaru!” Udon shouted as he dashed towards.

“Ebisu-sensei!” Moegi radioed in. “Konohamaru’s unconscious.” She reported in a panic. “There are a lot of shuriken here!” She added. “What do we do?!”

“Just stay there and stand guard.” Ebisu instructed. “I’ll be over there.” He assured.

Meanwhile, Udon inspected the Sarutobi’s body for some wounds. Fortunately, there were no wounds hidden under Konohamaru’s clothes. The next thing he checked was his friend’s pulse and he detected them.

Shisui was hidden behind a boulder, silently observing the events that unfolded itself. From what he gathered, these two genins were part of Konohamaru’s genin team. The glasses wearing kid was the shy intelligent type and the girl was the aggressive ‘straight’ man type.

“From Konohamaru’s memories, resurrected people were the army for the last war.” Shisui muttered to himself. “There’s a good chance that these gennin will see me as enemy.” He mused. “Regardless of anything I say.” He concluded.

“Kyaaaah!” Moegi shouted as her eyes wandered to Danzo’s corpse.

Shisui took this as his cue to attack. He threw a smoke tag near Konohamaru’s body and resulted in the desired effect, the area was covered in smoke. With his Sharingan, he was able to pinpoint where everyone was.

Shisui’s objective was to escape and figure out things from there on. He opted to throw shurikens at the duo protecting their unconscious teammate, just enough to nick their skins if they failed to deflect or dodge the projectiles.

“Wind Release: Passing Typhoon!” Ebisu’s voiced echoed.

A gust of wind blew away the smoke and revealed the scratched states of both Moegi and Udon as the number of shurikens embedded on the wall behind them increased. Moegi’s damage was a scratch on her left ear and right cheek and noticeable tears were on her sleeves and pants, but nothing fatal.

The same could be said for Udon, both of his cheeks were scratched and his pants incurred some tears as well.

“Who are you?!” Ebisu shouted. “Show yourself coward!” He insulted.

The only response the Jounin team leader got were more shurikens and kunai heading their way. He immediately deflected every last one of the projectiles and kept a vigilant eye around the team’s surroundings.

“Udon, Moegi, you two seal the goods that were spared.” Ebisu ordered. “I will stand guard and get Konohamaru to safety.” He explained as formed a cross shaped hand seal.

Two shadow clones appeared beside him, one of which carried the unconscious gennin and exited the cave.

* * *

 

“Can I really trust you Yakushi.” Kakashi asked as he glared at the bespectacled man before him.

Kakashi was in his Hokage robes when he assigned Kabuto as the new in charge of the local orphanage.

“I can assure you Lord Hokage.” Kabuto assured. “Lord Itachi made sure of that.” He smiled. “But I can understand you’re cautious of me, as my story is filled with betrayals.” He added calmly.

Kakashi nodded but his eyes narrowed at Orochimaru’s former subordinate before turning his back on the supposedly reformed person.

“Sai I’m assigning you to watch over Kabuto.” The Hokage ordered as Sai appeared in front of him, one knee on the ground.

“Affirmative.” Sai agreed. “But if I may Lord Hokage.” Sai asked permission to speak freely.

“What is it Sai?” Kakashi’s granted the request, glad that the former ROOT member was speaking his mind.

“I would like to ask the assistance of Ino Yamanaka or anyone from her clan.” Sai voiced out. “That way we can be sure that none of the children put in Yakushi’s custody are controlled.” He explained.

Kakashi nodded at the boy’s suggestion. It definitely has its merits considering they were dealing with Kabuto. If anyone were to notice some sort of mind control, a member of the Yamanaka clan would definitely be able to detect it.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kakashi replied. “She’s clan head now and on top of that she’ll be replacing her father in the torture and interrogation department.” The Sixth Hokage informed.

“I see.” Sai nodded.

“Well then.” Kakashi stated. “I’m off.” He smiled then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

 

Back in the Hokage’s office, Kakashi was greeted by a panting Ebisu. He raised his visible eyebrow at the sudden appearance, a disheveled one at that, of one of the Jounin-senseis in rotation.

“Lord Hokage, we need back up.” Ebisu reported. “Konohamaru was attacked by bandits as we did our mission objectives separately.” He continued, standing in attention. “I’ve already extracted him from the scene, however, my original and the remaining members of the team are still there.”

“You Fool!” Kakashi hissed. “You should have issued a retreat when you found Konohamaru unconscious!” He rebuked.

Kakashi feared that another repeat of the Wave mission happened. A simple C-rank mission will turn A rank, or worse S-rank. His gennin team had been lucky but Ebisu’s might not have the same fate.

“Shizune!” Kakashi barked. “Summon the members of Team Kurenai and Sakura.”

“Roger!” Shizune yelled.

Not a moment later, the shinobis he summoned arrived at his office.

“You called for us Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura greeted.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded. “Team Ebisu was on a mission to retrieve anything they might find in one of Obito’s hideouts during the war and they were attacked.” He started the mission briefing. “Your mission is to extract Team Ebisu from the site and Sakura, you are to meet with Ebisu other Shadow Clone who has Konohamaru and perform any medical procedure necessary.” He ordered.

“Affirmative!” The new arrivals stood in attention.

And everyone left the Hokage to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Kiba were dispatched to rescue Konohamaru's team.

Shisui saw Ebisu conjure up two clones, one immediately carried Konohamaru and exited the cave and the other followed suit.

“I got what I came for.” Shisui shouted. “So I’ll just be on my way.” He stated.

Shisui was still hidden, he can’t risk getting seen and put unrest in the peace the people had gained from the recent war.

“I can’t let you!” Ebisu replied. “What you probably have officially belongs to Konohagakure and it our duty to return that to its rightful owner! He explained. “If you would just return and we will forget everything that has happened.” He bargained.

A bluff.

Shisui knew that Ebisu was bluffing, even so, he can’t underestimate this man. That’s what he learned as shinobi of the leaf.

“How did you jump to the conclusion that I stole something?!” Shisui answered back. “For all you know, I was just in the cave resting from a thunderstorm.

Shisui knew that he can’t continue hiding from behind the rocks. He knew that he would have to be seen in plain sight if he wanted to exit the Uchiha cave.

“Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Ebisu yelled as airborne shurikens multiplied and began piercing everything in front of the Jounin sensei. “If you won’t come out then I’m forcing you out!” He declared. “Wind Release: Gale Palm!” The Jounin shouted as he weaved through the jutsu’s handsigns.

“Crap!”

Shisui immediately used a transformation jutsu with his Sharingan eyes’ tomoes spinning. He transformed into a nondescript man closer to his age then dodged the now deadly shurikens _normally_.

As soon as the shurikens hit a solid object, they completely shatter. As a result, the cave was filled with dust particles, obscuring the visibility in the already dark cave.

Shisui used the natural smokescreen to his advantage and hid behind a box that was miraculously spared by the onslaught of powered shurikens earlier. He disengaged his transformation jutsu with a simple tiger seal and looked at his enemies.

The dust had settled in quicker than Shusui anticipated as the three members of Team Ebisu remained vigilant on their surroundings.

* * *

 

“I see them!” Hinata called out, her Byakugan active. “Ebisu-sensei is carrying Konohamaru.

“Can you lead us to them Hinata?” Sakura asked.

The Hyuuga nodded in response as they got closer.

“Well then, let’s speed up and meet with them at the next clearing.” Sakura declared as Hinata took the lead and she followed behind the Hyuuga.

* * *

 

Ebisu continued to run a much slower pace, in consideration with the unconscious Konohamaru on his back. He just can’t believe their luck. The first C-rank mission his team had after the war and it evolved into a B-rank at the very least.

As soon as he arrived at the clearing, he saw Sakura and the members of Team Kurenai descend.

“Ebisu-sensei we were sent for your aid.” Shino stated.

The Ebisu carrying Konohamaru nodded.

“My real self is in the cave beyond the cliff.” The Ebisu that lead the rescue party stated.

“You guys go on ahead.” Sakura stated. “I need to perform a diagnostics check on Konohamaru.”

Hinata, Shino and Kiba nodded as they and Akamaru followed the other Ebisu.

Sakura wasted no time and immediately prompted the disgruntled Jounin to do something. “Ebisu-sensei set Konohamaru down.”

Ebisu did as he was told. He was hoping that his student didn’t sustain any injuries, but considering the circumstances, he could only hope none of them were fatal.

Sakura on the other hand quickly did a single hand seal and her hands glowed a shade of bluish green. As soon as her hand glowed with chakra, she hovered both of her hands over Konohamaru’s body. She started on his head and went on towards his feet.

“No internal injuries detected, which is a good thing.” Sakura stated her diagnosis.” However, Konohamaru has a severe case of Chakra exhaustion.” She added. “I need you to cut his clothes and expose his torso for me.” She instructed.

Ebisu did not question Sakura. He immediately did what was instructed to him and used his kunai to cut the middle of the Sarutobi’s shirt and opened it, fully exposing the boy’s torso.

Sakura used her own kunai and nicked her right thumb, enough for her blood to seep through the wound. She then proceeded to write the kanji for ‘absorb’ on Konohamaru’s chest and navel with her own blood.

Sakura did a set of five handseals and placed her hands on the marks she made on the unconscious Sarutobi’s bare torso. Her hands started to glow blue green as if she was replenishing the boy’s chakra reserves.

A moment of silence followed as Ebisu hoped for the best and Sakura was locked in concentration. The squad leader stared at Konohamaru’s unconscious form while the medic simply closed her eyes as she transferred her own chakra to the boy.

“There.” Sakura declared as soon as her hands stopped glowing. “I managed to increase Konohamaru’s chakra reserves to the safest possible level.” She explained. “But he needs to be admitted at the hospital as soon as possible.” She added with urgency. “It won’t be long before his system would reject the Chakra I replenished him with.”

Ebisu nodded in understanding as he hoisted Konohamaru and carried him in his arms.

* * *

 

Shisui was attacking Ebisu’s team with a hail of kunais and shurikens in his disguised form. The team on the other hand were parrying and dodging the barrage of projectiles coming their way with the occasional counterstrikes made by Ebisu.

Shisui couldn’t risk being hit by any of the attacks but he knew he couldn’t just dodge and throw projectiles every time. He knew that he needed to go in and throw in some punches as well.

And the time was now.

Shisui used shunshin and appeared behind Udon, grabbed the boy’s hand and threw him in Moegi’s direction, who was caught off guard and collided with her teammate.

“Udon! Moegi!” Ebisu shouted as he appeared next to his subordinates.

Suddenly two spinning drill-like objects were coming at Shisui.

Shisui was able to use to substitute himself with a nearby boulder, which took the hit for him and was drilled to dust.

“Kiba! He’s on your right!” Hinata shouted.

“Right!” Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru emerged from the rubble and did a stance, along with his dog, and do the same jutsu again.

“Kiba stop!” Shino voiced out. “Any more and you’ll cause a cave in!” He explained.

“An Inuzuka and a Hyuuga?” Shisui questioned as he moved to another place.

“Shino! Kiba! He’s on the move!” Hinata shouted as she followed their enemy location.

“Like I’d let you!” Kiba shouted. “Akamaru!” He called out for his dog. “Dynamic marking!” He instructed.

Akamaru barked in response and jumped into the air. He did what his master instructed him by spinning and releasing urine at the direction that Hinata was facing.

Shisui found himself drenched in dog piss.

“Definitely an Inuzuka.” Shisui breathed out in disgust as he shook his head to whisk away the urine sliding down from his head to his face.

Shisui proceeded to conjure three shadow clones bearing his disguised form and all three of them ran in different directions.

“Damn it!” Kiba cursed. “This guy’s pulling a Naruto!” He explained. “The scent is going in different directions!”

“He made two shadow clones!” Hinata expounded, her Byakugan activated.

“Perhaps a retreat is in order.” Shino suggested.

“What?!” Kiba exclaimed. “Shino! We aren’t running away!”

A moment later, a barrage of shurikens and kunais, giving Shino no time to respond.

“Eight Trigrams: Rotation.” Hinata exclaimed as she erected a dome of chakra as she spun in her place.

Shino also took action and covered the dome with insects.

“An Aburame?” Shisui coughed out. “They literally sent a search and retrieval team after Konohamaru’s team?” He muttered. “I didn’t know Konoha clung to lineages this much after my death.” He mused to himself as he and his clones continued their rain of projectiles unto his opponents.

Shisui’s projectiles were either deflected towards the wall or fall to the grown as soon as they made contact with the dome.

A moment later the insects dispersed and left nothing in their wake.

“A retreat.” Shisui sighed as he released his transformation.

Shisui took a good look at the battlefield he just fought in. He noticed that Danzo’s corpse was missing zs well as some of the Uchiha relics in the place.

“They got Danzo’s corpse huh?” He commented as headed for the exit himself

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui has a complete set of eyes because the genetic material used to resurrect him was the eye Danzo stole from him. If it were any other body part, then Shisui would've been resurrected without his eyes.


End file.
